


first date

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: prompt: "het!minkey at a coffee shop (first date?)"





	

minjung plays with her ponytail nervously, pulling it over her shoulder and then tossing it back behind her. she’s wearing tapered black pants, black flats, and a bright blue sweater and anxiously tapping her foot as she waits for the date her best friend eunsook set her up with.

his name is kibum and he’s friends with taemin who is dating eunsook who is friends with minjung. it’s the perfect arrangement. if it works out.

they’re scheduled to meet at 1:30 and it’s 1:20 and she’s already been here ten minutes because she overestimated how long it would take to get here and she has nowhere else to be, nothing to do. so she’s sitting in an unfamiliar coffee shop, sipping on a peppermint latter that is growing cooler by the minute, waiting for a stranger that she hopes is at least 5′ 10″. the last guy eunsook set her up wtih was 5′ 7″ and while she liked him immensely, there was no real attraction and their height difference was akward for both of them. besides, she was pretty sure, watching the way jonghyun looked at eunsook, that he was already smitten.

her phone dings and it’s a text from kibum asking if she’s there already and she texts back that she is, back in a corner next to a window. it’s opposite the doorway so she’s not surprised that he didn’t see her. besides, seeing a person’s picture on a phone screen is often different from seeing them in real life. she looks over to the doorway and sees the most strikingly dressed man. he’s wearing sunglasses, a wide-brimmed black hat, a red plaid button-down, black skinny jeans and black heeled boots. she’s not sure what to think of the boots (did he wear them because of her height?) but so far she likes what she sees. he takes off his sunglasses and scans the room, smiling when he sees her, waving a little and then pointing to the counter, letting her know that he’s going to get a drink before he comes over.

she sips gingerly at her drink as she waits, already impressed by his punctuality. when he comes over it’s with the waft of musk and caramel, the smell of coffee and cologne. it’s a clean, warm scent and minjung finds herself leaning into it a little. he sits down and smiles.

“hi. so on a scale of 1 to 10 how awkward is this arrangment for you?” minjung laughs.

“well so far just a 7. you’re punctual and that’s always a plus.” kibum smiles and nods as he takes a sip of his drink. he scrunches up his face in disgust before taking another sip, shaking his head as he swallows.

“there’s a reason sugar is so popular: it just makes everything taste better.” 

minjung waits for him to say more but he doesn’t, instead taking another sip and making the same face.

“did they not put in enough sugar?”

“no i ordered sugar-free. we’re starting up a new musical next month that requires a lot of dancing and running and i need to get in shape. which means drinking disgusting coffee.” he shrugs his shoulders and gives her a lopsided smile as he takes another sip. “so eunsook tells me that you’re a professional soccer player. that sounds interesting.” minjung blushes and makes a mental note to strangle eunsook slowly the next time they meet.

“sort of. i’m on the local team, and we play matches against the teams of other cities, but it’s not my “day job”. during the day i’m a therapist.”

“really? a therapist who plays soccer.” kibum leans back with an approving nod. “how did you get into that field?”

“well i’ve always liked comforting people, being a shoulder to cry on and someone to listen. it felt like a good choice. it still does, i like what i do. what about you? i know you’re in theatre but taemin was a little vague beyond that.” kibum laughs, setting his drink down.

“actually i own the theatre. i perform there too, and direct. but the whole business is mine. i minored in business at college which helped me when i was putting it all together. it’s small but in a cozy kind of way? and it pays the bills so i can’t complain. yeah, i absolutely love it.”

“that’s great.”

they fall into a silence that feels, to minjung, amiable and she hopes kibum feels the same. he doesn’t look bored, he’s not checked his phone the entire time they’ve been talking and even now he’s maintaining eye contact. they start talking about different things and when minjung’s phone goes off, startling them both, they realize that they’ve been talking for three hours and minjung has to leave or she’ll be late picking eunsook, whose car is in the shop, up from work. 

kibum stands when she does and she’s embarrassingly pleased to see that in his stylish footwear they are the same height. she knows it shouldn’t matter, and really it doesn’t, but it’s still a nice feeling to be able to look straight into his eyes.

there’s an awkward moment, their first, where they both make a move forward but neither fall through making them both laugh.

“a handshake feels too formal but i wasn’t sure how you’d feel about a hug,” kibum says, suddenly looking shy. minjung blushes and says a hug would be fine. they hold each other a beat longer than strangers and pull apart reluctantly.

plans are made for a second date, the day after tomorrow as kibum has a pre-existing appointment, and minjung drives away with a grin on her face and butterflies in her belly, thrilled for the chance to meet this man again.


End file.
